Dragon Ball A
by Error DWN-019
Summary: Aries crash lands into the world of Dragon Ball Z. Vegeta wants the Dragon Ball on her necklace. So he used her only to fall in love with her in the process. (He's not married in this fanfic, first DBZ/DBS Fanfic)
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Dragon Ball Super or Z

**Contains:** OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

**Ship Pairs:** Prince Vegeta and Princess Aries

**_Dragon Ball A_**

It was a normal day nothing interesting was happening, Goku was working in the fields with his wife and kid, normally everything would be fine. But something strange and weird was happening the sky was grey. Goku was working in the fields to be noticing.

"Dad? Um the sky is grey we should go inside?"

"Ok." Goku nods.

Before he could leave with his son a noise was heard.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

Goku sighed.

"Vegeta... What are you doing here? Don't you have your life to deal? (A/N: He isn't married in this fanfic.)"

"Ha ha. Goku you sweet innocent little kid. I'm here because there is a weirdness in the sky... And I have suspicion to believe someone or something strange is going to come here..."

"Son, go inside." Goku said, his son went inside along with his wife.

Piccolo walks over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta you have no business being here. Now leave before we have to battle you." Piccolo said. Vegeta seemed uninterested. But before he could answer a loud boom was heard, the cultivated crops were wilted Goku freaked out. But they wondered what the loud boom was. So they walked up. It was a capsule. A girl laid within the capsule, she had a dress on with a necklace. In between the necklace was a

Dragon Ball.

"Oh my god! A Dragon Ball, I can't believe she has one!" Goku said.

Vegeta heard what Goku said.

"Maybe if I meet her. Make friends with her she'll give me that Ball. I need one more to be Sayian. I better wait til they open the capsule." Vegeta said.

"Hold on guys, before we get the Dragon Ball remember this is hers, we can't take hers." Piccolo said, Goku nods.

"We better open this capsule."

Goku and Piccolo prepared to open it when it clicked open. The girl rubs her eyes, she looked tired. But when she saw where she was she freaked out.

"Calm down miss, just tell me what happened." Goku said.

"My mom and dad sent me here because my planet exploded... I'm scared!" She whispers.

"Its ok, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you. Now stay here..."

"Aries."

"...Aries"

Goku and Piccolo walked away as Vegeta walked over to Her.

"Hi. I'm Vegeta, you are Aries am I correct?"

"Yes. Uhm why you asked?"

"Would you mind if you stay with me for awhile?"

"Uh. Sure."

Aries wasnt prepared for what will happen next.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Dragon Ball Super or Z

**Contains:** OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

**Ship Pairs:** Prince Vegeta and Princess Aries

_Dragon Ball A_

Vegeta shows Aries his home. She was pretty impressed, but half the time she was focused on him. He seemed to look at her necklace. She wanted to ask him why he's looking particularly at her necklace. But she didn't want to ask him. Soon enough he walks over to his bedroom to retrieve a game.

"So do you like games?" He asked.

"Not really, on my home planet I was only born to marry and get pregnant. Its a vicious cycle."

Vegeta wants the Dragon Ball but in his heart he felt bad for her. He never knew someone could have a terrible life. He should get to know her better instead of his original plan.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Dragon Ball Super or Z

**Contains:** OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

**Ship Pairs:** Prince Vegeta and Princess Aries

_Dragon Ball A_

Piccolo and Goku was walking back to the girl, they got food and water. They knew a voyage through space was too much. But when they came back they realized she was gone. Vegeta was to. They knew she was with him. That any moment she was giving Vegeta her necklace by force. But the problem is where did he live? Goku sighs.

"We better track him down, and quick!"

Vegeta and Aries were talking about one another's home planet and their terrible rules. They were both laughing. Through all the laughter Vegeta and Aries both blush.

"So uhm how old are you?" She asked.

"48. How old are you? Probably 49 or 60?"

She laughs. "Nah, 27."

They laugh. "You look old for your age." Vegeta said.

"And you look younger for your age." Aries said.

They both laughed til there sides hurt.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Super or Z

Contains: OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

Ship Pairs: Prince Vegeta and Princess Aries

**_Dragon Ball A_**

"...Sayian is when you change into a God. Its pretty much powerful in battle." Vegeta said.

"Oh. Its like your on drugs." Aries said.

"Pretty much, and that thing on your necklace is the only one in existence." Vegeta lied.

"Hm." Aries said. As she smiled. A little bit of Ice Cream drops on her boob.

"Oops."

Vegeta wipes the Ice Cream off her breast. She blushed.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem."

Piccolo and Goku ran to the Ice Cream shop after a lead on where they were. They got in time to see Vegeta hitting first base. They saw everything they were prepared to go inside. But Aries gets up.

"We better go." Vegeta States as he gets up. He walks up to the door. But Goku swings the door open.

"You let Aries go!"

Vegeta gets thrown into the Ice Cream displayer, and has chocolate all over his face. Pistachio on his arm and Mint on his other arm. He licks it off.

"You wanna play dirty, well I play dirty too." Vegeta throws Ice Cream at Goku who falls down, Piccolo goes towards Vegeta and prepared to beat down on Vegeta but he placed Ice Cream on the floor. He slips on it.

"Let's go." Vegeta said as Aries gives money to the worker who goes towards the mess and sighs.

"I quit."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Super or Z also warning a little violence is coming in a few more chapters.

Contains: OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

Ship Pairs: Prince Vegeta and Princess Aries

**_Dragon Ball A_**

Aries and Vegeta watches the sunrise, they were fresh off after the battle they had with Goku and Piccolo.

"Y'know, my planet never had sunrises or sundowns." Aries explained.

"Oh?" Vegeta said.

"It was far away from my planet. Being the 6th farthest planet from the sun. It was cruel and cold. The bearings of it become worse when we found out it was close to erupting in explosion. So they sent me off into space for weeks until I arrived here. It was pretty warm here. Not what I was expecting..." Aries said.

Vegeta felt terrible after what this girl in front of him has gone through. It was empty. His life as a sayian and stealing came to a screeching hault. He realized he needed to be here for her. And he hugged her.

The next morning Vegeta wanders outside, he came prepared because he knew he was wanted for kidnapping. But he realized Aries NEEDS him. For once he thought of someone else but him. As he searches for food he came across a fish pond. He grabbed a fish and put it across the roaster and turned it, he then cut it giving a piece to Aries. She gladly took one. And they chatted.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Super or Z. A little Violence is in here. But not to graphic.

Contains: OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

Ship Pairs: Prince Vegeta and Princess Aries

**_Dragon Ball A_**

Vegeta laid in a cave, he looked over next to him and smiled Aries was asleep. And he watches the rise and falls of her chest. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping next to him. So she allowed him to sleep at least 3 feet away. Vegeta sighs, he remembered when she had the Dragon Ball in her necklace. But now he felt strange. He now felt like he was in love. He got up, and was hungry.

He then got hit by Goku, they punched each other. Vegeta screams as Aries was alerted.

"Vegeta?" She ran towards him.

"Aries. I have to say something... I-I-I Lo--" Vegeta then fell into the water as Aries fell onto her knees and sobbed. Goku felt terrible he left.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Super or Z

Contains: OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

Ship Pairs: Prince Vegeta and Princess Aries

**_Dragon Ball A_**

Aries walked around asking for help. She was looking for Vegeta. She probably worried he washed up a shore. He did.

Frieza found him all injured. He placed him inside a capsule filled with liquids that will hydrate and feed him, Aries looks around wondering if anyone will help her find him. Frieza heard. He grabbed Her, and showed her where Vegeta was.

"Vegeta!!!" She hugged him.

"He can't hear you. You know?" Frieza said, Aries ignores him.

"Now that I show you him I will receive my payment..." Frieza said looking at the Dragon Ball in her necklace.

"You can't pay for anyone to see someone! That's highway robbery!!" Aries yells.

"Oh really? I could name a few. A school concert, after school events... To prove my point."

Aries glares at Frieza.

"I will never pay you. I only liked to see him."

Frieza blocked the way.

"Hand me the necklace. Now."

Krillin and Goku hears it. Frieza looks down on her.

"Never!"

Frieza smirks.

"Then we can do this all day..." He walks over to her stroking her hair. She slaps his hand away.

"Get off of me, you lavender weirdo!"

Frieza pretends to look hurt.

"Ouch. That hurt, but maybe be nicer?"

Aries scoffs.

"As if! I won't be nice to middle-class peabrains like you. I already had enough of those scoundrels on my planet, and I certainly won't miss that about my planet." Aries said. Frieza didn't have any chance to reply, because Krillin, Goku and Piccolo bursts through the door.

"Finally!" Aries said. Frieza scoffs and turns to the trio.

"We meet again, Goku."

"Frieza, leave Aries alone. She has gone through enough. We heard what you said to her after she wanted to see Vegeta."

Frieza cracked his knuckles. Goku smirks.

"This should be interesting."


End file.
